


释放 Release

by LucyfromKylo



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Kylo Ren, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Light Bondage, Obsessive Behavior, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyfromKylo/pseuds/LucyfromKylo
Summary: Kylo Ren每夜都会在Rey睡着时来访，请求她来到他身边并且成为他的学徒。每夜Rey都会拒绝他的请求，但她发现这越来越困难，因为她对他的感情与日俱增……某个夜晚，Kylo恳求她加入他，并且许诺她会得到至高的愉悦和权力。即使很艰难，Rey依然拒绝了他。被惹怒的Kylo宣告他会在整个银河系寻找她，而当她被找到的时候，她将会为她的拒绝付出代价。Kylo Ren会实现他的宣言吗？如果他确实找到了她，她会面临怎样的惩罚？羞耻的一发有**





	1. 梦境

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Release](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7022263) by [KylosKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylosKitten/pseuds/KylosKitten). 



> This is a Chinese translation of Release, a reylo fanfic created by KylosKitten. Please find the orginal work here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7022263?view_full_work=true
> 
> 渣浪和lof都吞了……此处是AO3存档，更多reylo翻译请上wb或lofter找@Lucy来自开罗

 

 

她每夜都会梦见他。

自从上次他们在即将坍塌的弑星者基地上打了一架之后，自从她把满身是血的他丢在雪地里之后，Rey知道他设法从那颗被毁灭的星球上逃了出来，但是受了很重的伤。虽然并没有确切的证据证明他还活着，但是Rey能感觉到。她并不了解自己是怎么知道的，但是当Organa将军也确信他没有因为抵抗组织的行动而消失的时候，她大大松了一口气。Rey觉得如果有人能知道他的存亡，即使只是出于直觉，那也一定会是他的母亲，即使他们已经形同陌路很久了。

 

那些梦是从她开始了她在阿肯图星的训练一个月后开始的，每晚当她睡着后他都会出现。她的老师Luke Skywalker知道她会梦见他外甥之后叫她通过冥想来终止这一切。但是不管她花了多少时间冥想，努力将大脑清空，阻止他入侵她的梦境，他还是夜夜出现。她甚至尝试了剥夺自己的睡眠，拼命撑着几个小时保持清醒，但这只是让她因为虚弱变得更容易被入侵了。当她没好好睡觉的时候，她就是一个一事无成的绝地学徒，连Luke对她的基本指令都不能完成。

 

每晚，当她的意识陷入平静的睡眠时，他就会像幽灵一样出现。Rey第一次梦见他的时候吓坏了。从他的发际线开始一直延伸到他的脸颊和脖子，那是一道可怕的疤痕。她大口喘着气，由于这道红色印记在对他容貌的破坏而感到震惊。它并没有让他变得很丑，但确实让他看起来更骇人了。

“你看起来对我的样子很惊讶，”他评论道，向她走过来。他每走一步，Rey就往后退了一步。他轻蔑地笑了，继续说：“你难道觉得用光剑在我脸上划上一道不会造成任何永久性伤痕吗？”

 

“那你是来报复我了，”Rey发出威胁的声音，做出一副备战的姿态。

 

“不。我只是对发生的一切感到愤怒，这一点是真的。但我从来就没打算惩戒你。我并没有怪你，”他解释到。

 

Rey的脸抽动了一下，努力在这个野兽面前保持她勇敢的面具。她将手臂交叉在胸前，扬起下巴：“如果你不是来杀我的，你来做什么？”

 

Kylo Ren向她走的更近了。这次，Rey没有后退，但是仍然对他的一举一动保持谨慎。她不会再让他从后退中感觉到她的恐惧了。尽管她尽了最大努力，Rey仍然有点被他镇住了。她觉得他在说实话，他并不会伤害她，但是他仍然比她体格大得多。他的轮廓像座巨塔，衬托着她看起来极其娇小。他用他带着手套的手轻轻抚上她的脸颊，就像他在弑星者基地审问她时所做的那样，但是在他的手指擦过她的脸颊之前，她举起自己的手把他拍开了。 

 

 

但这是个错误的决定。Kylo用他的另一只手一把捉住了她的手腕，然后利用他体型上的优势迫使她往后退了几步。Rey大口喘着粗气，她的背撞到了墙上，整个人被Kylo庞大的身躯压在墙边。他用他的大手抓住Rey的两只手腕，把她的手固定在头顶。

 

他倾下身来，用他的额头碰到了她的，她能感觉他耳语时温暖的呼吸扑打在她的皮肤上：“因为你需要一个老师。”

 

“我已经有一个了，”Rey回击道，拼命想挣脱他的束缚。

 

Kylo Ren嘲弄地笑了：“你需要一个合适的老师。”

 

Rey则鄙夷地抬高鼻子：“LukeSkywalker是一个挺好的指导者。”

 

他开始大声嘲笑了：“如果他像你说的那么好，你还会落到现在这个境地吗？”

 

Rey张了张嘴，想回击他的含沙射影，但最终还是闭上了嘴巴。他把她的默不作声看作是一种胜利，继续嘲笑她，她只好转过头去不看他，并努力深呼吸。Kylo用他空着的那只手把她的脸扳回来，让她只能看着他。

 

“你忘了，SkyWalker是曾经训练我的那个人。所以当你叫我野兽的时候，Rey，记住，每个野兽都有一个创造者，”他解释道，这让Rey更愤怒了。

 

“你……你是在责怪你自己的亲舅舅，为了你自己做过的那些坏事？”她大声叫道。

 

他忽略了她，继续说：“你比你自己知道的更强大，你有那么大的潜力，却浪费在那个老傻瓜的训练上。”

 

“走开，”Rey大声呼喊，比之前更用力地想挣脱他的怀抱。她不想再和Kylo Ren交流了，她想让他离开并且再也不要回来。

 

Rey从她的梦中惊醒过来，全身都被汗湿了。她看向房间四周，却发现只有她一个人在黑暗汇总，Kylo Ren并不在她的视野里。当她开始铺床，努力让自己冷静下来时，她发誓她听见了一声熟悉的耳语：“我会回来的，sweetheart。”

 

\---

 

回来了，他。每夜，他都像梦魇一样围绕着她，试图劝服她离开Luke到他那里去。他不断告诉她，他将是比他舅舅好得多的大师，在他身边她能学到原力之道，拥有她只有在梦里才会见到的强大力量。每夜，Rey又都拒绝了他的提议（注：原文是proposal，其实也有求婚的意思……），但她每次都能感觉到自己被不断削弱的意志力。他一次次的到来让他们之间的连接变得更自然了，Rey发现自己不再在他靠近的时候向后退。当Kylo坐在她身边的床上时，她也不会很快弹起来走到一边去了。当他用他长长的手指戳她的脸颊时，她也不会像要被烧着一样缩回去了。

 

这才是Rey每每要入睡时最害怕的事，不是Kylo总会找到进入她梦境的方法，而是她逐渐习惯了他的陪伴。是她对他的逐渐接受甚至期待让她感到害怕。是她被那个野兽弄得迷失了自己和自己所相信的一切吗？是黑暗势力终于成功地诱惑了她吗？Rey发现自己有时甚至会想念Kylo的存在，来自她敌人的陪伴。这不对，她不应该对一个魔鬼一样的、在她眼前杀了他自己的父亲的人有这种感觉。Han Solo，他的最后一口气都用在了伸出手去，触碰他儿子的脸，那个他坚信能说服他从黑暗中回来的儿子，只因为他相信他的心里仍存善念。

即使在他杀了自己的丈夫之后，Leia仍然相信他的儿子内心还有一丝光明。这让Rey在想，如果没有母爱的作用，如果Kylo Ren做了任何糟糕到足以让Leia放弃他的事，在他给她带来那么多痛苦之后，Leia依然无法真正地把她的儿子看作敌人的话，她自己应该怎么做呢？为了摆脱她对他（尽管不情愿地）产生的那些感情，她决定避免入睡。

 

当Rey终于筋疲力尽，无法抑制地睡着时，Kylo Ren会在那里等着她。他对她拼命避开他的做法一定会觉得又可笑又生气。

 

“你为什么要这样对自己呢，Rey，”他问，声音里染上了一丝失望。

 

Rey选择忽略他。她孩子气地在胸前交叉起手臂，盯着墙壁，假装听不到他的声音。她听见他叹了口气，感觉到他向她移动了一点。他站在仅仅一英寸以外，但是她依然拒绝看他。他的手包裹住她的脸，慢慢将她的头转过来让她看着他。他用自己黑色的眼睛俯视着她。

 

“你为什么要躲着我，Rey？”他质问道。Rey再次试着避开他的眼神，但是他不让她这么做。

 

Ren用她的舌头舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，然后用牙齿咬掉了下嘴唇的一点死皮。她深深地吸了一口气，用尽全身力气推开了Kylo Ren。他没料到她会反抗，趔趄着倒退了一步，但是这并没有像她预料的那样对他造成什么伤害。她本以为他会生气，会因为她推开他而暴怒。但是他所做的只是轻轻笑出声来。他快速地重新走近她，用大手捧起她的脸，不是用力到会让她觉得痛的地步，但也算不上轻柔。他的手几乎和他的整张脸一样大，Rey十分确定如果他想，他可以用他的手捏碎她的头骨。

 

“Luke Skywalker让你做的日复一日的冥想看起来并没有起到作用，”他干笑了一下。她的愤怒取悦了他，对他来说，这是他舅舅作为一个无能的老师的证明。

 

“你不是真的，”她反驳道，再次努力从他手中挣脱。他将一只手从她脸上移开，揽住了她的腰，将她更拉近了一点。

 

“我是真的，这一切都是真的，Rey。我们相互连接，你和我，”Kylo大声宣布，在她试图挣扎时紧紧地抓住她。

 

“你只是一个梦，”她大喊，不愿意相信眼前的景象。

 

他居高临下地看着她笑了，Rey伸出手去想打他，但在她的手接触到他的脸之前，他捉住了她的手腕。她像充满野性的动物一样纠缠着他，露出了她的牙齿。但这只是让他觉得更可笑。现在她已经分不清她到底是对他更生气，还是对自己。

 

“我们或许是在梦中，但我是真实的，就在你身边，”他坚持道。Rey拼命摇头，拒绝一切他说的话和他话中的含义。

 

当Rey终于重新看向他的时候，他正低头对着她笑，眼中闪烁着光芒。他非常怡然自得的样子，看起来很享受她对他揭示出的一切的反应。但还没完，他还在继续告诉她她不愿意听到的事实：

 

“你知道这里面最有趣的部分是什么吗？我最喜欢的部分？”他讥讽地笑道，沾沾自喜地俯视着她。

 

“什么？”Rey从牙缝中挤出一句。

 

他低下头凑到Rey的耳边，低沉地耳语道：“没有你的允许，我是没办法每夜到你身边来的。” 

 

“你在撒谎！”她尖叫道，猛推了他一把，他倒在地板上，但是因为她依然在他怀里，Rey也一起倒下了。她在混乱中倒在了他的身上，马上弹了起来，但是他比她更快。Kylo将她转过来背朝下，自己将两腿岔开在她身体的两边，利用身高优势跨坐在Rey的身体上方，将她死死地固定住。

 

“我为什么要对你撒谎呢？”他轻笑道，在她上方身体悬空，睁大眼睛看着她。

 

“因为你是个残忍的人，”她对他吼道。

 

“如果你真的觉得我残忍，那你算什么，一个让我进入你意识的人？你或许会说你已经通过不睡觉来避开我了，但是如果你真的不想见我，我是没办法出现在这里的。尽管对自己撒谎吧Rey，但是在你内心深处，你希望我来，”他告诉她，因为他所说出的一切而感到愉悦。

 

“你为什么不能让我一个人待着呢？”她厉声说，在他身下扭动想挣脱出来。

 

“你知道为什么，”他说，他听起来像是厌倦了这段对话了。

 

“因为我需要一个老师，”她模仿他想说服她成为他的学徒的样子。

 

Kylo Ren瞪着她，鼻孔张大了。他的嘴唇微微分开，Rey看到他的牙齿紧紧咬在一起。他被她激怒了。Rey仍然在他身下，看着他用力地呼吸试图平息他的怒火。 她想知道这是不是很早以前，在他还是Ben，还是他舅舅的绝地学徒时，Luke Skywalker 教他控制怒气的一种技巧。

 

他的注意力重新回到她身上，Rey快速地思考了一下他是否已经看过她的想法。如果他看到了，他也决定不对它们发表评论。他轻笑了一下，挪动身体让他的脸正好在她的上方。Kylo把手放在她的脸颊上，然后慢慢地滑到她的脖子上，他的手指停留在她喉咙里的脉搏上。他用如此的强烈的目光盯着她，让Rey的脸慢慢泛红了。

 

“我一直是你的老师，Rey，”他告诉她。Rey的嘴唇轻轻分开了，Kylo趁机用他的拇指拂过她的下唇。“你觉得Luke Skywalker一开始为什么拒绝跟你说话？因为他在你身上看到了我，在你挥动武器的时候看到了我的影子，我们的连接——它让你从我身上学到了东西，在你甚至没有意识的情况下。

 

Rey什么都没说，她太震惊了，以至于想不出一个回应。她相信她自身的能力，因为她挥动那根棍子的技能来自于她的贾库多年的习惯 。虽然这可能起了一定的作用，但她忍不住去想他所说的话是否属实。这可以解释为什么在她的训练中，她在头顶挥动那跟棍子，转动自己的身体时，为什么Luke会是一脸不堪重负的样子 。 Kylo说的关于原力连接的一切是否是真的？如果他们之间有原力连接，Kylo是否已经通过它影响了她的训练？

 

“那……你想要我做什么？”Rey瞪着他追问道。

 

Kylo的眼睛变得深邃了，他冷笑道：“别装出一副单纯的样子了，Rey。这跟你并不搭。”

 

Rey开始抗议他对自己是装作不明白的指控，但是这演变成了他将自己的臀部贴近了她的。她感觉到有什么硬硬的东西正在抵着她的大腿。Rey睁大眼睛盯着他，即使Rey有时候是很单纯，她也不会傻到不明白她抵着的东西是什么。Kylo探究地盯着她的脸，看着她小鹿一般天真而慌乱的眼睛。她的皮肤慢慢染上了红晕，他能感觉到他手指下面她喉咙的脉搏加速了。他再次猛地将臀部紧紧地向下贴住了她的下体，换来了她的一声小小的呻吟，尽管她已经努力忍住了。她感到羞耻，气自己的身体以这样一种方式背叛了她。他知道她已经开始享受他的抚摸，而他对此颇为得意。他将自己的手向下滑过她的脖子、她底底的领子，最后轻轻停在了她一侧的胸部。她感到背后一阵颤栗，Kylo进一步向下沉了沉身体，这次他用拇指抚过了她的乳尖，后者已经在她的束胸胸衣底下变硬了。

 

她咬了他的嘴唇，用尽全力阻止另一丝娇喘从自己的唇间溢出来。Kylo把头从她的脸上向下移动到她的脖子，他再次强硬地把下身挤向她的身体。这次他用拇指和食指捏紧了她衣物掩盖下的乳头，亲吻了她的脖子。Rey的呻吟变得大声了，Kylo把她的呻吟看作是让他继续的鼓励，他又一次用力挤压她的下体，但是这一次他没有再停下来判断她的反应，而是继续动作并让嘴唇在她的颈间流连，舔舐和轻咬那敏感的肌肤。Rey禁不住弓起了背，撑起身体更靠近他的抚摸。她伸出手去，将手指插在他黑色的凌乱的发间，将他拉的更贴近她。

 

Kylo将手从她的胸口移到她的头发，他用手指包裹住她的头发，嘴唇向上搜寻贴上了她的。那个吻并不像她预料中的初吻那样温柔或甜蜜，他的嘴唇紧紧地贴在她的唇上，用力将她的头拉向他，她喘气的间隙微微张开了嘴唇，他则趁机加深了这个吻。他们的舌头缠绕在了一起，两人都在争夺对彼此的主导权。Rey将她的臀部向上抵了抵，立刻换来了他在她唇间的一声低吼。她慢慢因为这个吻而开始眩晕，她试图将他推开一点好换来一点呼吸的空间，但他紧紧地圈住了她。她再尝试了一次推开他，Kylo终于明白了她的意图，终止了这个吻。两人都在分开之后面对空气喘着粗气。

 

“到我身边来，”Kylo命令道，用他的额头抵着她的。“到我身边来，我会给你一切。我可以给你愉悦，给你权力。到我身边来，无论你想要什么，它都会是你的。”

 

Rey大口地吸了一口气，用牙齿咬住因为那个吻而微微肿起的下唇。她现在并不在能考虑他的请求的状态；她的大脑还因为在刚才发生的一切而混乱。她惊恐地发现自己想跟他走，经过过去的几个月，她已经对面前这个男人产生了感觉，一种让她太羞愧，以至于都不愿意对自己承认的感觉。她闭上眼睛，转过头去喃喃地说：“我不能这么做。”

 

她听见他愤怒的咆哮和拳头撞在墙上的声音。然后他捏住她的脸，比以往更粗暴，他的手指深深地嵌进她的脸颊。他将她的头重新转回来，强迫她看着他。他的眼神凶猛而阴郁，而她因为他变得如此残暴而睁大了眼睛。他低下头贴近她低吼：“听着，Rey，我会找到你，到时候你就会为你的拒绝付出代价。听见了吗？我会翻遍整个银河系寻找你，而你会后悔你今天的决定的。我保证，下次我们见面的时候不会是在你梦里，而到时，你会恳求我让你被释放。”

 

他侵略性地用力吻她，仿佛是在进一步证明他的威胁。Rey猛地从梦中醒来，她快速从床上爬起来抓住自己的胸口。她的心跳快得不行，大口喘着粗气。她将她被汗水浸湿的头发从脸上拨开，然后躺回到床上。她的脸上全都是汗，脸颊绯红。然后她意识到她感觉到的身体的湿润有一部分并不是来自于汗水。Rey转过身体侧卧着，蜷缩起身体让膝盖抵着胸口。那个梦，它是那么真实，让她怀疑那到底是不是真的只是个梦。她在思考Kylo Ren告诉她的一切是不是都是真的，他们之间真的有一种链接，能让他利用这个链接进入她的梦境吗？Rey对这个想法猛地摇了摇头，她闭上眼睛，重新睡着了。这次，Kylo Ren并没有在梦境的彼岸等她。

 

第二天早上，Rey醒了过来，感觉恢复了一点精神。自从第一个梦以来，这是她真正平静地睡着了的第一个夜晚。她坐了起来伸了个懒腰，露出了一个浅浅的微笑。她把脚放下来踩在凉爽的地板上，走到浴室。她打算洗个澡，冲掉任何对前一晚梦境的残留回忆。Rey在浴室里待了一阵，享受水流拂过她的皮肤的感觉，让她的身体从她梦境的痕迹中解脱出来。当她洗完之后，Rey穿上了她平时的紧身裤和束腰外衣，然后走到用餐区和Luke Skywalker一起吃早饭。

 

Rey和他打了个招呼，她的声音听起来比过去几个月都更加愉快。然而她的老师还没有认可她。当她在他旁边坐下来，开始享用他摆出来的食物时，他依然死死盯着桌子。

 

“Rey，你今天就得回到抵抗组织去见Leia，”他告诉她。

 

Rey停止了吃饭，把餐具放了下来。她的嘴唇突然变得很干，喉咙的肌肉也变得僵硬了，这让她的吞咽变得痛苦。Rey把视线从她面前的食物移开，看着Luke，而Luke也抬起头看着她。他们俩静静的坐着，继续盯着对方，等着对方避开自己的视线或者打破环绕着他们的这种尴尬的寂静。

 

Rey最终受不了了。她花了很长时间吞下自己不情愿的、想要质疑他决定的情绪：“什么你要我回去见Organa将军？”

 

Luke不自然地吸了一口气，然后冷静地回答：“因为我发现作为一个母亲和一个女人，她在某种特定的情况下比我更适合提供指导，Rey。”

 

他知道了。

 

表面上，Rey显得对他的解释无动于衷，但是她的内心深处非常恐慌。不管Kylo Ren将他每次出现在她的梦境里解释为什么，他的舅舅可不是个傻子。Luke意识到了他的外甥昨晚进入了她梦中，意识到了她想象他吻了她，抚摸了她所有最私密的部位。她的眼睛睁大了，双手微微颤抖，她在用尽全力克制自己。她把视线从他那里移开，将全部注意力都放呼吸上，希望能让自己冷静下来。她感觉Luke把他的左手放在了她颤抖的手上，他的触碰非常坚定，直到她的手慢慢稳定下来他才放开。

 

“这不是对你的惩罚，Rey。如果以后你觉得你能继续你的训练了，非常欢迎你回来，”Luke承诺道。

 

Rey没有看他，但是对他轻轻地点了点头，强迫自己露出了一个淡淡的微笑。她站起身来，走到她的房间里去收拾东西。

 

她向Luke道了别，并且感谢他让她做他的绝地学徒，即使只是很短的一段时间。她转过身走下石阶，去和她的同伴一起回到抵抗组织的基地。但是一只机械手抓住了她的前臂让她停下来。她转过身面对Luke庄重的眼神，想知道他为什么停住了她。他没有避开她的视线，而是拿过了她的手，转过来让手心朝上，面对着灰色的天空。她感觉到他把那把拥有她熟悉的重量的光剑放在她张开的手中。

 

“现在这个属于你了，Rey，不管是不是有任何人想要夺走它，它召唤了你，所以它应该留在你的身边。在你的旅途中你会需要它的。愿原力与你同在，”他说道。Rey点了点头，对他绽开了一个真正的微笑，他给了她最后一个简短的点头示意，然后他转身离开了。

 

Rey打开她的背包，把光剑小心地塞进里面。她在开始下那长长的石阶之前疲惫地呼了一口气。当她的脚踏上每块厚厚的石板向下走时，Rey忍不住回想起她当时是怎样一步步爬上来的。她爬上这些台阶，把光剑抽出来举到Luke Skywalker面前好像只是不久以前的事。现在他让带着光剑她回到抵抗组织的基地，但这一次，光剑是属于她的了，她却感觉比她到达阿肯图时更加失落。

 

在一切的一切发生以前，在她迷失在塔科达纳的森林里并遇到Kylo Ren之前，Han Solo的朋友Maz已经跟Rey说了那句她后来思考了良久的话：她所追求的归属不在过去，而在未来 。 Maz犯了多大一个错误啊，她确实向前迈进了，离开了Jakku，放弃了她对家人回到她身边的所有的希望，但她并没有更接近找到她的归宿 。

 

Rey终于从那长长的蜿蜒的步道上走了下来，在步道的尽头，她看到了那张友好的脸，等着护送她回到基地。尽管今天早上她遇到了那么多不顺心的事，她还是忍不住因为他的存在而感到高兴。

 

“Chewie！”她高兴地叫了起来，伍基人兴奋地用呜呜声问候她。他张开双臂，Rey愉快地抱住他 。她已经错过了他，在过去的几个月里她错过了所有的人。她一直和他们保持联系，但这和陪在他们身边不一样 。为了修复Kylo Ren的光剑在弑星者基地的战斗中对他造成的伤害，Finn的脊椎用机械部件固定上了。 Rey感到很内疚，Kylo对他产生了那么大的伤害，但他对她做的最坏的事情仅仅是把她摔到树上，让她昏迷了过去。

 

Finn从昏迷中醒过来的那天，他联系了她，在他身上，曾经对第一秩序如此深厚的恐惧消失了，取而代之的是战斗的决心。谈到他重新能走路之后用以和抵抗组织共同战斗的训练计划时，她因为他的热情而忍不住微笑了。他在银河系的所有混乱中找到了他的归宿。他经常谈到Poe，他的语气远远超过了赞美一个他从第一秩序中救出来的飞行员。Rey很为她的朋友感到高兴，但她心里也有一块小小的地方在嫉妒他。与她相比，Finn很容易找到属于他的地方，并且对他的归属毫无疑问。他钦佩英雄，钦佩那些自身闪烁着光芒，也能让Finn变得更加耀眼的人。 Rey希望对她来说一切也这么简单。希望她能感觉不到Kylo Ren对她的吸引力，而那种吸引力在每次他出现在她梦里的潜意识之后还在不断增长。她梦中的幻影和真正的Kylo Ren很想，比如那种容易暴怒的脾气。但那个幻影也展示出一种脆弱，她宁愿相信真正的Kylo Ren是不会这样的。是她太天真了，天真地相信她可以用她的光芒去照亮他的黑暗。她在内心深处明白，如果她将自己给了他，是他的黑暗将压倒她，消耗掉她的光芒。最让Rey困扰的是，她想要这一切发生，她渴望在银河系里找到她的位置——Kylo Ren的身边。

 

Rey的遐想被Chewbacca的一声吼叫所打断，她抬头看着伍基人，满怀信心地微笑着回答“是的，我准备离开了。

 

她跟着高大的伍基人走上千年隼，这是他们飞来寻找隐居了太久的Luke的大船。这艘大船看起来空空荡荡。当她与Han Solo一起驾驶它时所感受到的魅力已经消失了。她走到驾驶舱，坐在Chewbacca旁边的驾驶座位上，打开了必要的开关。飞船苏醒了过来，准备把他们带回抵抗基地，在那里，Organa将军在等待着他们。

 

当他们飞过无穷恒星和行星，Rey开始想象在她和Leia的会面中她们会讨论什么。她不知道Leia对所发生的一切了解到了多少，关于Rey梦见她儿子的事情，Luke告诉了她多少。

 

指示灯突然闪烁了起来，然后全部熄灭了。Rey脑中关于见到Leia的想象一下子都消失了，因为她必须马上专注在恢复动力上。她尝试的几种办法都失败了，没有一个控制开关还在正常运转。

 

Rey从椅子中站起来转向她的副驾驶说：“我去看看出了什么问题。”

 

他点了点头，继续试着搬弄控制面板上不同的开关。在她离开驾驶舱之前，Rey看了一眼她的背包，停住了。她盯了它一阵，最终决定带上光剑去查看飞船的情况。她把光剑挂在腰间，走到主要的走廊里。通道内一片黑暗，她艰难的在黑暗中移动。Rey决定打开光剑照明，让她能在黑暗中看见路。光剑透露出的蓝光刚好照亮走廊，让她顺利地走到维修面板那边。

 

当她就快走到维修面板时，Rey听到了一声巨响回荡在飞船内。那是她和Finn在之前Han Solo和Chewbacca捕捉并登上千年隼时听到的响声。她马上转向想走到入口处去看看是谁登上了船。她小心翼翼地向她的方向挪动，想尽可能地压住她的脚步声。她脖子后面的汗毛都竖了起来，整个身体都对周围的环境高度敏感。

 

Rey挪过转角，一下子被那张无比靠近的熟悉的脸吓了一大跳。在她面前，一如既往地裹着黑色长袍的，是看起来非常骇人的Kylo Ren。她拼命眨了眨眼，想确定自己不是又在梦里，而这些是不是只是她脑海中的幻影。

 

“Rey，”他说。

 

她警惕地猛退了几步。她现在确定了这不是在梦里了。因为在她的梦里，Kylo Ren从来不戴头盔。Rey举起她的光剑，将身体摆成备战状态。他的光剑并没有开启，而且他也没有要打开它的意思，他对她举起了手，而Rey也准备好面对他的原力攻击了。

 

“我没有打算要伤害你，”他用扭曲的声音对她说。但她并没有因为他的话而放松下来，相反，她放大了动作让自己看起来更具威胁力。

 

他开启了光剑向她走来。Rey反过来发出一声怒吼，也向他逼去。他们的光剑像上次在弑星者基地下着雪的森林里一样碰撞在了一起。她想起他在上次的打斗中是多么的强壮，但完全比不上这次他粗暴的力量。她的每一次攻击，他都以相同的力度反击。他这次没有受伤，而是用尽全力去凌驾于她之上。即使她已经接受了更多训练，比上次能更好地挥舞光剑，也比不上他长年累月的训练。他好像在她做出动作之前就已经知道了她的走向，她都无法砍到他一丝一毫。他们的武器碰撞在一起，两人都用尽全身力量压迫对方，试图战胜对方。就像上次在弑星者基地一样，他利用力量的优势把迫使她退无可退，把她困在身下。这次，她被抵在了千年隼的墙壁上。Kylo Ren的脸隐藏在他的头盔下面，但是Rey可以想象，他的脸一定像他上回将她逼到断崖边一样扭曲。Rey的注意力被一阵震耳欲聋的咆哮打断了，她的头本能地转向了声音的方向，然后——一切暗了下去。


	2. 现实

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 现在Kylo Ren将Rey放在了他的掌控之下，他会打算对她做什么?

Rey醒过来的时候，她知道自己不再是和Chewbacca在千年隼上了，而是躺在一个陌生房间舒适的床上。她感到一阵恐惧，快速从床上爬起来看了看这个房间四周。一个人坐在床对面的椅子上——Kylo Ren。当她的眼神对上他的时，他扬起了眉毛。

 

她努力吞咽，然后问：“你把——”

 

“你是问Han Solo的那个感情丰富的皮毛毯子吗？”Kylo打断了她，“不用担心，在他花了那么久时间阻止我把你弄昏过去之后，我暂时让他没办法反抗，乖乖留在船上。他现在可能已经回到了抵抗组织的基地，告诉你们的将军你在我手上了。”

 

“是你的母亲，”Rey纠正道，这让他发出一声恼怒的低吼。在他开口之前她继续说：“她很想念你。”

 

“她在想念一个已经不存在的男孩，”他反驳道，对这段对话非常不悦。

 

“她不相信。我也不相信。他还在这里，还藏在你用来像那个面具一样自我伪装的黑暗之下的什么地方，”她轻轻地回答。

 

“你像崇敬Han Solo一样崇敬她，你希望她是你的母亲。但她同样会让你失望，”他肯定地说，仿佛是因为她对他父母的爱戴而感到厌恶。

 

Rey忽略了他对他父母不敬的言语，她能透过这些渗出来的的所有尖酸刻薄看到他的眼睛深处。她决定不去理会，她现在有另一件事要和他讨论。她问他：“你为什么要把我带到这里来？”

 

他对着她皱了皱眉，嘲讽地说：“你难道觉得我不会遵守我所做过的承诺吗？”

 

“你的承诺？”她感到奇怪。

 

他停止说话，站了起来走向她。这次Rey站在地板上拒绝向后退。他低头对着她露出讥讽的表情，然后说： “就是我在你房间地板上做出的承诺，在你拒绝来到我身边之后。”

 

Rey的眼睛睁大了，她的嘴唇微张，仿佛是为了表示她的不相信。如果这是真的，那么之前的一切也都真的发生了。他们真的有某种原力造成的联系，而他也真的能利用这种联系进入她的梦中。在她分神的时候，Kylo Ren趁机将他的手放在她的腰间，把她拉到他的怀里。他低下身子在她耳边低语：“就是这样Rey……我那时候确实在你身边。我们是相互连接的，你和我。”

 

她抬起手用力想把他推开，他退了几步，居高临下地大笑了起来。Kylo Ren重新走到她面前，这次是以一种更具威胁性的姿态。Rey挺直了身体，努力让自己不要颤抖。但Kylo Ren早就看透了她冷静的伪装。他能从她脖子上突突直跳的脉搏看出她的心跳有多快，她胸口的皮肤上都起了鸡皮疙瘩。他再次缓缓接近她，仿佛正在捕猎的野兽，想让她感到害怕，让她更像他的小小猎物。

 

他咬了咬嘴唇，向下对着她露出一缕微笑：“就算Organa将军是一个如此糟糕的母亲，我还是欠她一点恩情。如果不是她派那个伍基人来接你，我也许就要花更长的时间才能抓到你。你想知道她本来要对你说什么吗？”

 

他走到她背后，倾下身子在她耳边说：“她本来是要问你，不，是恳求你，让你利用我们之间的联系劝我回家。”

 

Rey低下头，发出一声悲痛的叹息，她为Organa将军而感到难过。Leia仍然对她儿子抱有那么大的希望，以至于愿意相信Rey有比她作为母亲还要大的力量能把他带回光明。她错了，Rey没有那种超越Kylo Ren的力量，如果她有，她也不会被他困在这个（她疑似是）第一秩序舰艇上的住处里了。他才是那个有控制权的人，才是那个强硬地影响着她的人，他在引诱着她，而她无法抵抗。在这种情况下，她甚至不确定她是否想抵抗，而这一切都是她不想让他知道的。

 

“你想从我这里得到什么？”她问。

 

Kylo Ren发出一声厌倦的叹息：“你怎么还这么傻？”

 

Rey能感觉到他的手在她腰间的触碰，他将她圈在臂弯内，逼她直面他。当她完全转过脸来的时候，他看着她的眼睛，他自己的眼睛是深邃的黑色，闪着欲望的光芒。他抬起一只手捧起她的脸颊，闭上眼睛，开始低下身去。不知为何，Rey的大脑一片空白，她甚至没有想要去阻止接下来要发生的事情。她本应该把他推开，让自己逃离他的怀抱，甚至转过脸去。但她没有，她只是闭上眼睛，等待即将降临的吻。这个吻比她梦中的更温柔，但她感觉到有电流从身体里通过。Rey抬起手紧紧攥住了他胸前的衣物，她踮起脚尖让自己更加靠近他的高度。被她的回应所鼓励，Kylo圈住了她的腰，将她拉得更近。

 

出乎意料地，Kylo停止了这个吻，将前额抵在她的额头上。他的脸看起来非常严肃，他的语气里没有了那种高傲：“这是你本来想象的吗？”

 

“什么？”Rey呐呐地说，被他的问题弄晕了。

 

“你的初吻，这是你本来觉得它应该会成为的样子吗？”

 

Rey吓了一跳，不光是因为他看到了她想象中初吻的样子，也是因为他居然在努力复制那个场景来让她开心。Rey慢慢地点了点头，小声的说：”是的。”

 

他的嘴唇再次贴上了她的，这一次贴得更紧。Rey将她的手放在他的胸口，摸索着穿过他黑色柔软的一缕头发，他回应了她，手慢慢滑到她的背上，用力揉捏着。她发出一丝呻吟，他则趁机加深了这个吻，他的舌头伸进她嘴里，喉咙里发出一声低吼。她将自己更贴紧他，在他的猛烈攻击中迷失了自己。

 

Rey突然发出一声短促的尖叫，因为她感觉自己离开了地面，但她的嘴被封住了。他将她抱起来放到了床上，让她坐在柔软的黑色床单上。他在她的上方倾下身子，但是小心地不让他全部的重量压在她身上，然后继续了那个吻。他的手滑到她的胸前，然后滑到了她束胸上衣的皱褶边缘。他慢慢地将手指推进去。Rey弓起了背去迎合他，Kylo完全地将手滑进了她的衣物下面，然后用他粗糙的手指抚摸着她腹部光滑柔软的肌肤。她在他唇边低声呻吟。Kylo再也无法控制自己了，他用手抓住了那织物，扯开了她胸前的衣服。

 

Rey大口喘着气，他脱掉了她的衣服，先是她的上衣，然后是手臂上的绑带。他终止了那个吻，将嘴唇移到了她的脖子上，然后是胸口。他用嘴吻着她一侧的柔软，用舌头打着弯舔舐她已经变硬的乳头。 她再次呻吟了，这次更加大声，他则更用力地吮吸她敏感的皮肤。他的手滑到了她的紧身裤上，他抓住裤子的褶皱将它从她腿上猛地脱下来。她能感觉到他的手指拂过她大腿上敏感的肌肤，她在一阵传遍全身的颤栗中喘着粗气。

 

Kylo让他的唇停留在她的胸口，但抬起头来看着她的脸，直视着她的眼睛。Rey把手移到他的头发上，又一下抓住了他背上的衣物，她扯了扯他的外衣想要把它脱下来。他放开了她的乳房，让她有时间脱下那件衣服。然后他把注意力放在了她另一侧的乳房上。Rey看着他吮吸她挺立的乳头，用舌头在上面打着圈。她把他脸上的头发拨开，看到了他肩上的疤痕。他无法抑制地伸出手去抚摸那道印记。她也是那道疤的罪魁祸首，在他们的搏斗中，是她的灼烧造成了那个标记。

 

他从她身体上抬起头对她说：“那天你把我标记成你的了，Rey。而今夜，我也要把你标记成我的。”

 

他缓缓移到她的下身，他的嘴唇一路向下亲吻着她的肌肤。他的大手掰开她的双腿，倾下身子在她大腿内侧印下浅浅一吻。Rey深深吸了一口气，然后屏住呼吸，等待着他下一步的动作。在他把嘴唇放在她柔滑的皱褶上时，Kylo的眼睛一直盯着她的。他在她身下长久地舔舐，然后抬起头来低声说：“你湿得真厉害。”

 

Kylo将嘴唇放回她湿润的小口，挑逗着那敏感的肉体。Rey沉浸在他的吮吸中，那是她从来没有过的感受。他继续了他的“服务”，以一种几乎令人恼怒的缓慢速度。他用他的舌尖从下往上缓缓地舔舐她敏感的神经，然后用舌头在上面轻轻一弹就一开了。她完全不能理解这种感觉如何能如此美妙的同时，又如此让人困惑。

 

Kylo的动作还在继续，他的舌头刻意地缓慢舔过她的阴唇。Rey开始失去耐心，她用手穿过他的头发，想要引导他的唇移到她想要的地方。她能感觉到他的低笑在她皮肤上产生的震颤，她发出一声困扰的低吟。

 

“求你，”她恳求道。

 

她的话似乎奏效了，他将嘴唇移到她的阴蒂上，用力的吮吸它。Rey在愉悦中尖叫了出来，努力将臀部向上贴近了他的。他抓住她的臀固定住她，好让他继续他的动作。这次他动的更快了，在用舌头快速地在她最敏感的肌肤上打着圈和用嘴唇吮吸和轻咬之间交替着。她的小腹凹陷处有一种奇异的感觉，她的身体变得紧绷了。Rey闭上眼睛降头往后仰，让自己迷失在几乎要淹没她的快感中。Kylo感觉到了身下的人的紧张，他发出一声低吟，享受着她在自己身下的扭动。他的动作带来的震颤太过了，Rey咬住嘴唇，她马上就要到达顶峰了，但在这时他放开了她。

 

Rey并没有打算掩饰她的失望，一阵懊恼的呻吟从她的唇间溢出来。她睁开眼睛想看看怎么回事，为什么他突然在她即将高潮的时候停下动作。Kylo坐在床的另外一端，他看着她，露出得意的嘲笑。Rey看着他的脸，立刻明白他是故意的，她的鼻翼扇动着，气恼地盯着他。他是故意停下的，他已经通过在她就要到达的时候移开动作来狠狠耻笑了她。她的下颚收紧了，她才不会让Kylo得逞。如果他不打算完成他开始的一切，那么她来。

 

Rey的手往下移到了她的阴蒂上。她的指尖几乎就要擦过她湿润的褶皱，但Kylo Ren攫住了她的手腕，推开了她的手。她伸出另一只手想打他，但他也抓住了那只手。她挣扎着想从他手中脱出来。他移动身体跨坐在她身上，将她的下身固定在床上，紧紧抓住了她的双手手腕。

 

他低头对她冷笑：“你不会是忘了拒绝我的惩罚吧，Rey？我那么恳求你来到我的身边，但你却拒绝了。现在轮到你来恳求我了，如果你想要高潮的话。”

 

Rey对着他咆哮了，她像动物一样露出牙齿。她知道在体格上她一定不是他的对手，在他们第一次战斗时她赢了的原因只是因为他严重受伤了。她尝试着用原力挣脱他，集中精神想穿透他的思维，打破他的精神防守，但是并不奏效。他得意的大笑在室内回荡，嘲笑她想胜过他的无济于事的挣扎。

 

“你现在是不是终于能同意我的话，你需要一个有能力的老师了？“他嘲讽道。

 

Rey胸中充满了愤怒，她尽可能地探过身子去抽他的脸。他用他的手背擦掉了Rey脸上的唾液。她本来期望至少激怒他，但他看起来只是对她所作的一切感到更好笑了。他靠近她涨红的脸，低沉地耳语道：“一切还没结束呢。我告诉你了你会求着我让你释放，我说到做到。你会告诉我真话，只有当你对我承认那些你对自己都还没承认的事实的时候，我才会给你我承诺的愉悦。”

 

Rey回想起她和他的最后一个梦，那时他确实说当他找到她，她会恳求她让她释放。她本以为他当时的意思是她会求他让她离开，她从没想过他指的释放是高潮。现在一切都说得通了，如果是这样，既然他现在得到了她，他就根本没有让她回到抵抗基地的打算。然后Rey意识到，其实从她醒来发现自己在他手中开始，她根本就没想过要要求离开，一点也没有。

 

“这是因为你的内心深处想留下来。你知道你属于我这边，”Kylo宣告式地说，不给她留下一点反驳的余地。

 

而她又能怎么反驳呢？如果她真的不想待在这里，当他第一次吻她的时候她就会拼死搏斗了。她让他撕碎了她的衣服和尊严，她让他抚摸了她最私密的部位。她甚至用极大的热情鼓励了他继续他对她身体的探索，用他的嘴唇给她带来欢愉。Rey或许在很多方面都对他充满鄙夷，但她无法确信地说她真的恨他，恨到想要离开他再也不见到他的地步。

 

“你终于对自己承认你对我的感觉不仅仅是仇恨了？”他问。

 

很明显他在她脑中，见证了她的思维走向她对他的感情。Rey将头转向一边，拒绝再看着他。她感觉到他温暖的呼吸在她耳边，一阵不可抑制的颤栗传遍了她的全身。她听见他咯咯地笑了起来，感觉到他空着的手开始慢慢地从上往下滑过她的身体。他的手一边向下移到他们身体之间，用指尖轻轻拂过她的隆起，一边在她耳边呼气。他对她的身体所做的一切都让她疯狂，她闭上眼睛，浅浅地吸了一口气。

 

“我的意思和我之前在你梦里说过的一样。如果你把自己交给我，我会给你你想要的一切。”他坚持道。

 

Rey听见了他语气中的渴望，她在想即使他拒绝让她释放，是不是其实他比她更加煎熬。他在用尽全身力气寻找他想要的那个确认的答案，要她承认她属于他。他想要留她在身边，想要占有她，但她却不愿意。她不属于任何人，不属于抵抗组织，不属于第一秩序，很明显，也不属于他。

 

“我属于你，从我们第一次在塔科达纳的森林里遇见开始，我就属于你了，”Kylo承认。

 

Rey将头转回来看着他，她能看到他棕色的眼睛中透露出的脆弱，她知道他在说实话。如果不是他紧紧地抓着她的两个手腕的话，她就要不自觉地伸出手去抚摸他带着疤痕的脸颊了。他低下身子吻她，她热情地回吻。她能感觉到自己的味道在他的唇上，不知为何，这让她更加兴奋了。她在他唇间发出一声叹息，他则加深了这个吻来回应。他空着的手摸到了她的乳房，用粗糙的指尖在已经变硬的乳头上揉动着，她将他拉近自己。他推开她，用狂野的眼神居高临下地看着她。

 

“说出来，”他要求，“说出那句话，我会给你你想要的一切。”

 

Rey咬紧了嘴唇，不让他的触摸瓦解她已经在消散的意志力。她抬起鼻子向上看，再次躲开了他的视线。她听见了他恼怒的叹息。他换了一只手抓着她的手腕，Rey感觉到他在用什么东西包住他的双腕。她将注意力重新放在Kylo身上，发现他在用她被撕成碎片的衣服将她的手腕绑在一起。当他完成后，他重新向下压住她，轻柔地吻着她的脖子和下颌，直到她的耳边。

 

“没关系，Rey，我们可以用一种更强硬的方式。对我来说无所谓，我知道你的意志力总会被冲垮的，”他低语道。

 

Rey感觉到他湿湿的吻从上往下在她的身体上蔓延，他停在她的胸口，用他的舌尖在她挺立的蓓蕾转着圈。她闭上眼，专注在呼吸上。在他探索她的肌肤时，她挺起了胸部。她拒绝看他。因为她知道如果她看了他，她肯定会服从他的要求，但她并不想让他这么快如愿。Rey意识到问题并不在于她会不会将自己交给他，而是什么时候。这就是他们在做的事：身体上和精神上的拉锯。她不是他的傀儡，她本可以掀起一场反抗，就像他对她做的那样，但她更愿意和她一起参与到这个游戏中去。

 

在他的嘴唇到达她的阴唇之前，他停止了动作，停在亲吻她的下腹上。Rey抬起头去看他为什么停下了，她发现在他的嘴唇拂过她的皮肤时，他的眼睛却看着她的脸。他在等她，她什么也没说，只是分开双腿让他能更好地一路向下。她看不见，但感觉到他对着她的身体发出一声嘲笑。

 

Kylo并没有中断和她的眼神接触，他抓住她的大腿，用嘴唇在她阴蒂上印下浅浅一吻。他拉开了距离，发出一声轻笑，而她的身体不自觉地随着他的方向向上挺了。Rey非常想踢他傲慢的脸，但是最终放弃了，这样他会认为他胜利了，因为她已经郁闷到失去理智的程度了。

 

他的眉毛向上扬起，自大地笑道：“作为一个假装不在乎我的人，你确实很了解我。”

 

Rey满肚子怨气，她抬起腿想踢他，但他阻止了她，重新低下头用力地吮吸她的阴蒂。她大声叫了出来，扭动着身体，他抓着她大腿的手更紧地将她固定住。他的指纹深深地印在她的皮肤上，给她留下了印记。她发现那在他探索她私密部位时绑着她的绳子给她带来了一种奇异的性快感，同时也让她困扰，因为她没有地方可以抓住来稳定自己了。

 

Kylo停止了吮吸她的阴蒂，他用舌头平坦的部位缓慢地从下到上舔舐她的阴唇。他重复了这个动作几次，每次都避开和她最敏感的部位接触。Rey想转动身体让他去向她想要的那个方向，但是他紧紧抓住她不让她移动。他继续看着她，进行他的挑逗行为，他的眼中闪烁着因为她想夺回主导权无济于事的尝试而产生的愉悦。在他的舌头滑过湿润的阴唇时，她怒视着他的眼睛。她愤怒地想他还能继续这样多久，他要再用舌头嘲笑她多久才会感到厌倦。

 

他支起身子，她能看到他口中的湿润。 他咧嘴一笑，回答了她从来没有问过的问题：“我可以无限期地这样做，直到你承认我想要你承认的事，我不是要求你说谎，我只是要求你说出那个事实，我要你大声说出那个我们都意识到我已经知道了的事实。“

 

Rey面对着他抿紧了嘴唇，她看见他的肩膀上下抖动，试图扼杀他的笑声。她曾经以为拒绝让步会让他更加愤怒，但是他似乎对她的蔑视感到很好笑。他撅起嘴唇，用手指尖在她腹部紧绷的皮肤上描绘出他想象的形状。

 

“因为我知道你的意志力只能持续这么长时间，它已经瓦解了那么多了。最后你会给我我想要的东西，同时我也会享受从你那里获取它的过程，”他冰冷地解释道。

 

她想张开嘴与他争论，但最终却闭上了嘴。她不能说什么。她不能在不撒谎的情况下反驳他，但她也不愿意只为了占上风就撒谎。自从他吻了她之后，她的意志力就已经消失了，在此之前，甚至自从他第一次出现在她的梦里开始就是这样了。她和他联系在一起，以一种她渴望了那么久的方式与一个人紧紧联系在一起，她的唯一的怨恨就是为什么是他。但他们彼此越接近，这种怨恨就越淡，最终被她对自己的愤怒所取代了 。

 

她也毫不怀疑他在享受，她可以通过他们的连接感觉出来，从他的语气中听出来，从他嘲讽的脸上看出来 。他继续用指尖拂过她的腹部，在那里画着圈 。他似乎很专注于这个动作，Rey不明白为什么，如果不是她现在是全身赤裸着手腕被绑起来，而他的嘴唇停留在她最私密的部位的话，他居然看起来是那么单纯无辜 。Rey故意盯着他，他在略过她的皮肤时显得那么无辜，黑色的卷发垂在他的眼睛上，在他的脸上却没有凝固成一种强硬的表情，而是在嘴角翘起了一个小小的笑容。这一刻他看起来很平静。Rey不禁在想，尽管银河系的光明和黑暗看起来黑白分明， 但它们永远不会像它们宣称的那么简单。他们永远不会是纯粹的光明或纯粹的黑暗，他们更复杂，他们是灰色的。谁知道一个被认为是怪物的男人可以有这样的温柔，尽管她非常坚定她心中信仰的是非，但——

 

Kylo抬起头，黑色的眼睛凝视着她，等着她大声说出她心中的话。但Rey仍然保持沉默，并没有打算要屈服。 Kylo发出了一声失望的叹息，说：“你只不过在拖延一件必然会发生的事情，如果不是为了你愚蠢的固执，你现在可能已经获得释放了。”

 

Rey紧紧收着下巴，耸了耸肩，仍然决心再多抵抗他一会儿。他摇了摇头，重新往后退，用嘴吮吸她的下体。她不知道他们俩谁更惨，是不让她高潮只为听到他想听的话的Kylo，还是不愿意说出那句话的她。不管怎样，这都深深地展现出他们有多么相似。

 

Rey感觉到他用舌尖在她的阴蒂周围划着小圈，她发出嘶嘶的呻吟。他的动作开始变得令人痛苦的缓慢，反复地盘旋在她的小核上，偶尔会快速地轻弹一下，这让她想要他的动作更强烈。终于，他的挑逗加速了，他的舌头在围绕她的阴蒂快速旋转和用轻弹它之间交替。她感到酸胀又重新开始在她的下腹部积蓄，Rey需要更多的摩擦，她试图靠近他的嘴，但是她的双手被绑着，很难取得平衡 。Rey低头看他，发现Kylo的注意力完全集中在他的口活上，她趁机开始松开绑在自己手腕上的布料。

 

 

她努力地想挣开绳结，打结的地方特别牢固，他把它绑得足够紧，防止她把手抽出来 。而他正在做特别分散她的注意力的事情让一切更糟了。她觉得他在轻轻地咬她，用牙齿擦过她最敏感的嫩肉 。Rey不由自主地抽搐了一下她的臀部，一声呻吟从她的嘴唇里逃了出来。Kylo听见呻吟，抬起头看着她，但并没有停下他正在做的事情。他的动作再次放缓，他把注意力从注意力转移到正下方。她感觉到他长长的手指撑开了她的褶皱，杂乱无章地舔舐着这个部位，但小心避开了她的阴蒂。Rey把双腿放在他宽阔的背上，脚后跟搭在他的肩胛骨上，试图迫使他移动到她想要的地方。 Kylo对她徒劳的尝试做出了回应: 他把注意力转移到了她的穴口上。他把舌头尽可能地伸进她的阴道停在那里，眼睛盯着她的脸，观察她的反应。她呻吟了一声，轻轻推开他示意他继续 。他将她拉了回去，发出一声低吼。她感觉到他的声音在她背后的墙上的产生震动，Rey可能没有经验，但是她对他接下来要做什么知道得足够清楚。

 

当他继续反复地用舌头进进出出时，她的呼吸变得急促了。虽然这个动作并没有给她的阴蒂带来她渴望那样的刺激，但是他真的在用自己的舌头操她，这一切看上去和感觉上去都是难以置信地色情。最终，当他持续地抽插几下后，他的眼睛周围开始抽搐，她感觉到了他的呻吟，但这只是让她更加兴奋。她看着他放开了她的腿，把手伸向自己的身体，她看不见他在做什么，但是她知道，她可以通过他们的连接感受到。他把手伸进裤子里，抓起自己的阴茎，然后开始上下抽动。

 

Rey闭上眼睛，来自他脑中的场景淹没了她的大脑。第一个画面是她在他舌头的进进出出中高潮了，第二个则是她在他压在她身上，用他的男性象征抽插时高潮了。她之前只知道他会性致勃勃，但并没有考虑过在挑逗她的身体这么久之后他自己会多么难耐。她第一次感觉到了他在这件性事上的郁闷，第一次发现原来用他自己的舌头挑逗她会给他的脑海中带来他难以承受的画面。在他弄湿了她的阴部之后，他却打算自慰，让自己享受他拒绝给Rey的释放。    

 

她现在是真的生气了，他怎么敢自己高潮，却不让她有同样的享受！如果她的手没有被束缚起来，她肯定会暴打他一顿 。她回忆起自己被他分心之前一直想做的事情。Rey意识到自己不能用手去解开束缚，她把被绑着的手腕伸到嘴边，开始用牙齿撕扯布料。她愤怒地咬住一块，用尖锐的牙齿撕破了布料，希望要么可以扯这个结，要么可以干脆把织物从她手腕上扯掉，不管是哪种方式她的都不在乎了。她努力地将注意力完全集中在解开束缚上，她知道现在是重获自由的唯一机会了。她的牙齿恶狠狠的拽着缠在她手腕上的布条，每一次强有力的拉动，她都感觉到结变松了一点。当她用牙齿拉着布条时，她的手就向相反的方向扯，这使她的双手因为失血而变得惨白。经过一番艰苦的斗争，她感觉到织物被撕开，那个死死的绳结终于松开，布条掉了下来。

 

Rey的手腕上带着愤怒的红色标记，但她不打算因此而责备Kylo，因为她知道这主要是因为她的用力拉扯。现在，她的双手是自由的了，但不知道该把手放在哪里，她一方面想要抓住床单，另一方面又想推他一把，不让他获得高潮。她最终决定如果自己能释放，她也不是在乎他是不是也获得了同样的欢愉。她伸出手去，将手指缠绕在他的发间，将他拉近。她呻吟了一声，动了动臀部，想制造出她之前渴望的摩擦。

 

Kylo感觉到她的手指插进他的头发，他的眼睛猛地睁开了。他知道自己一直试图从自己摆脱的束缚中解放出来，但是他一直太专注于用嘴唇蹂躏她的情绪，并没有意识到她真的能够做到这一点。他对她的坚持印象深刻，但更多地是觉得好笑，因为她所作出的一切努力，并不会改变他妈的任何一件事情——不管她是不是被捆绑起来，不管她是不是大声地承认在乎他，她将继续被剥夺她想要的释放。

 

Kylo知道Rey已经到了崩溃的边缘，现在的她是如此绝望地渴求。她对着他扭动着，身体不断颤抖，疯狂地试图把自己推到边缘。他将嘴唇放回到她最敏感的神经上，用舌头快速舔舐她，换来了她的一声闷声哭喊。她已经放弃了试图忍住因为愉悦而发出的声音，这一点让他享受其中。Kylo一边吮吸她的小核一边用舌头环绕着它，这种刺激对她来说几乎难以承受了。她用力地抓着他的头发，他的头皮都开始发麻了，他知道她已经马上就要高潮了。

 

“求你，”她呜咽着。Kylo想要让步，让她拥有她想要的东西。她恳求他的声音让Kylo聪明了一种他无法解释的快感，她想要高潮已经到了迫不及待地要恳求他的地步了，对他来说，这就是最美好的部分。

 

她已经到了悬崖边缘。她的身体变得紧张，她需要的仅仅是他舌头的一个动作将她送上顶峰。但是，他松开了了嘴，看着沮丧的情绪慢慢将她击垮。这一次，她并没有对他大喊大叫，她抬起腿对准他的背狠狠地踢了一脚。他并没有感觉很痛，这一脚并没有像它应该的那样有力，但Rey已经筋疲力尽了。

 

Kylo将手从裤子里拿出来，他自己也是蓄势待发，现在对他来说也很痛苦。他将身体移回来面对着她，她浅褐色的眼睛里充盈着打转的泪水，下唇在微微颤抖。她拒绝与他对视，Kylo低下身子轻轻咬住她颤抖的唇，含在自己嘴里，想要品味她的失望情绪。他感觉到她的手放在了她的脸上，他放开她的唇面对她的凝视。

 

“我恨你，”她从牙缝中挤出这几个字。

 

她的话让他充满了愤怒。他抓住她脑后的头发将她的头拉回来，让他们俩脸碰着脸。Rey的眼睛睁大了，他看起来如此疯狂，她开始感到害怕了。Kylo闭上眼睛专注呼吸，希望控制住自己。他可以忍受她打他踢他，但是她的话，她刚才说出的那句谎言，是他不能承受的。他知道他在乎她，而且他不想让自己在乎她。他放开了手，让她倒回了床上。  
  


 

“对不起，”Kylo低语道。为自己的暴怒吓到了她而感到羞愧。

 

Rey叹了口气，她的下一个动作不仅惊到了她自己，也让Kylo感到意外。她用双手捧住了他的脸，拉下他的身体，亲吻了他。Kylo并没有过多久就反应了过来，他将手放在Rey的脸上，加深了这个吻。Rey又能从他嘴里感受到自己的味道了，她呻吟了一声，用力地将嘴唇按在他的唇上。一声闷闷的低吟从他嘴里溢出来，来自她的热度摩擦在他的身体上，让她他抓狂，唯一隔开他们的就只有他薄薄的一层裤子。

 

Kylo停下了这个吻盯着她。她抬头越过兜帽看着他。她的嘴唇因为亲吻而肿起。他低下身在她耳边说：“我们还没完呢。”

 

在她反应过来之前，Kylo抓住她的腰把她在床上翻转过来。他的动作是如此之快，以至于她还没有意识到他在做什么，就已经发现自己处于一个出乎意料的位置。Rey发现她现在躺在床上，头对着床的另一边，身体则处于Kylo的两腿之间。他把她的双手压在了她的大腿底下，他的重量让她动弹不得。Kylo坐在床头，看着她努力想要啊弄清楚他的意图的样子。他抓住她的腿分开，将它们挂在他的肩上。他抬起她的臀部，让她的隆起正对着他的脸。

 

“我觉得我们可以换个姿势，”他轻笑道，对自己的手艺感到很满意。他将她摆在了这样一个位置，在她在他身下颤抖的时候，他可以将她的全身都看得一清二楚，但仍然可以触碰到她的私密部位。他现在对她有完全的控制了，她现在没法再用撕咬挣脱了。

 

“你真是不可理喻，”她低声抱怨道，拒绝承认这个姿势是如此美妙。

 

Kylo抬起一只眉毛回答：“我以为你会喜欢。在我开始之前你还有什么想说的吗？”

 

“你真是一个——”

 

“我会把这句话当做是‘没有了’，”他在她说完这句咒骂之前打断了她。

 

她看着他的舌头缓缓地在她阴唇上流连，从底部一点点一道顶部。这个新的角度让她可以看见他所做的一切，她能感觉到她看着他的时候下体的抽动更加剧烈了。他保持着与她的眼神接触，确定她能看见他的所作所为。他伸出舌头挑逗着她的阴蒂，她发出一声小小的叹息，扭动了一下，Kylo加紧了对她的掌控，将她的大腿固定住好继续他的动作。他将用舌头在她的小核上打圈，在那里施加更大的压力。她再次在他身下坐立不安了，她的动作唤醒了他的粗大，也让他想起了他现在是多么痛苦地性致勃勃。

  
当她难耐地扭动着身体，Rey突然意识到有什么东西抵在她的背上。她意识到当他拒绝让她高潮时，他也对自己说了不。从她能感觉到的来看，他的那玩意并不小，当然从他的体型来看，这也并不奇怪。Rey想象着把它从他裤子里拉出来是什么样子，用她的小手握住那巨龙的时候又会是什么样子。她感觉到他的臀部抽搐了一下，抓着她大腿的手猛地收紧了。

 

从他的反应中，Rey知道他看到了她脑中的画面：她的手抓着他变硬的阴茎的画面。Kylo的眼神变得深邃了，他死死地盯着她，舌头在她的阴部打转。Rey想象着如果他们的位置颠倒过来会怎样，她以前从来没有和男人这么亲密过，但她想象着她的头在他腿间，用嘴将他送上巅峰。Kylo的臀部再次无意识地抽搐了，他停止了他的动作，深深地看了她一眼。

 

“如果你想试试，我非常乐意，但是现在，你看得出来我很忙，”Kylo说。他把嘴唇放回她的下身，不断吮吸，Rey向前挺了挺她的臀部，在流淌过全身的快感中发出一声尖叫。在这个位置，她能听见他大声舔舐的声音，她的感官已经过载了，她不能再承受下去了。

 

“Kylo，”她喘息着对他说。他抬起眉毛，示意她继续。“我放弃了，我会——我会告诉你——你想要听到的。我保证——你——求你。”

 

Kylo移开身体，Rey在挫败中痛苦地低喊。她已经到达临界点了，她现在能做任何事情来换一次高潮。Kylo放下她的腿在床上，抬起自己的腿让她的双手自由。Rey揉着他刚才压着的手臂，她都没有打算要将手移到下体。现在已经没有意义了，Kylo已经决定来当那个将她送上高潮的人，但只有在她说出了他想听的话之后。他支起身子凌驾于她之上，盯着她的眼睛，迫使她说出她刚才答应的话。

 

“我对你有感觉，Kylo，”Rey小声地对他说。Kylo点了点头，用他长长的手指将汗湿的头发拨到一边。他还不满足，他需要更多。

 

“说出来，”他请求道。用指尖划过她肿起的嘴唇。

 

“我爱你，”她大口呼吸着。这就是，她一直试图隐藏的坦白。她爱他，但这完全没有道理，这个男人证明了自己可以做出多么可怕的事，但她又何尝不是呢？她能感觉到他的孤独，能以一种别人不能的方式与他链接在一起。她知道想他一样活在灰色地带是一种怎样的滋味，在那里，他们永远不能做纯粹的黑或者白，只能是两者的混合。他们都是破碎的躯体，那边缘是如此参差不齐，但他们两人合在一起却能完美吻合，弥补对方不完整的缺口。

 

Kylo再次亲吻了她，比以往都更热切地吻了她。Rey用手臂环住他的脖子，用腿绕住他的身体回应他，想要把他尽可能地拉近自己。他在她唇边呻吟，想用力推开她，Rey快要被那种浸润着她的感觉撕碎了。他们的舌头紧紧缠绕在一起，争夺着对彼此的主导权，而现在Kylo占了上风。他推开Rey，Rey马上想把他拉回来继续这个吻，但他在Rey的失望中停下了动作。

 

“我需要你，Rey。不仅仅像这样，我要你跟我在一起。我爱你，Rey，”他毫不犹豫地说，将一个轻轻的吻印在她唇上，然后起身离开了她。

 

Kylo从床上站了起来，Rey正在奇怪他为什么在这样一个时刻离开，他的脸上看不出表情，但他深棕色的眼睛看起来充满野性和侵略性。他低下身抓住她的臀部，将她拖到床的边缘，他在她身前跪下，粗暴地分开她的双腿。他的嘴唇包住了她的阴部，用力地舔舐那敏感的嫩肉，这次不再有所保留。他的舌头在她的小核上顽固的打转，让Rey无法抑制地颤抖了起来，Kylo抓住她的臀部固定她，好让自己能不被打扰。

 

这一次，她没过多久就到了高潮的边缘，Rey已经被挑逗地足够兴奋，她很快就发现那种熟悉的酥麻感在她的下身累积。Rey紧紧抓住Kylo的头发，用下身在他的嘴里摩擦。他吮吸着她的硬核并且快速地舌头打转，Rey大声叫了出来，眼前是一片白光。Kylo用牙齿咬住她的小核，她的身体收紧了，她比之前都还要更接近那个临界点。Rey开始小声啜泣，她能感觉到高潮的临近，而她的整个身体都充满了电流。Kylo将舌头按在她的阴蒂上，用最大力气吮吸，Rey的背拱了起来，臀部向上挺，一阵阵高潮冲刷着她，快感像电流一样充斥着她的全身，这是她此生从未有过的体验。

 

“Kylo,”在她到达巅峰时，她大声喊着他的名字。他仍然不断用舌头在她的温热上击打着，直到她从释放中慢慢平静下来。

 

Rey的身体在高潮之后变得绵软无力，她的呼吸变得缓慢，意识也涣散了起来。她的身体微微刺痛，她感觉到了一阵她无法解释的光亮，光是想想移动身体的任何一个部分对她来说都太累了。Kylo从她的腿间站了起来，把她放回了床上，他躺在她旁边，看着她从顶点慢慢恢复过来。

 

Rey微微睁开眼睛，发现他正在看着她，一丝狡黠的露齿笑浮现在他脸上。他的眼中闪现着傲慢，他为他的手给她带来的愉悦而感到骄傲——或者如果要她来说——他的唇。他用手指抚过她的锁骨，她跳了起来，她的身体现在无比敏感。他的笑容更明显了，他的自我膨胀以因为她的反应更加深了。

 

“你应该看看你现在的样子，”Kylo大笑，一副洋洋自得的样子。

 

她能看到她的脸在他脑中的样子。她的眼中都喊着笑意，脸上挂着傻傻的咧嘴笑，整个人看起来傻极了。Rey抬起手来轻轻拍打他的胸口，但她太虚弱了，并没办法真的用力打他。她听见他发出咯咯的笑声，感觉到他轻轻抓住她的手，在她手背上印下一个温柔的吻。

 

她满足地躺下来，才突然意识到他还蓄势待发。他让她攀上了顶点，自己却还没有得到释放。Rey伸出手去用手碰住他的脸，将他拉下来，以最大的热情亲吻了他。Kylo在她咬住他的下唇时发出一阵呻吟，她的唇急促地略过他的躯体。他的身体悬在她的之上，她则慢慢移到他雕塑般的胸口下方，吻轻柔地落在绵延在他身体上的每道疤痕。当她到达他裤子边缘时，她将手指伸进布料内，开始把裤子从他身上脱下来。他的男性象征开始觉醒，Kylo用腿把他身上的最后一件衣物踢掉了。

 

Rey是对的，他的阴茎不仅很长，而且非常粗。粗大的勃起上有几颗像他身体上那样的暗色雀斑。她伸出手，轻轻地用手指划过那长度，Kylo发出一声吼叫，向前挺了挺臀部。她抓住了他发硬的勃起，握在手里，然后向前倾，用舌头划过那顶部，嗯，咸咸的。她更用力地抓住他，将尖端放进她嘴里，然后开始轻柔地吮吸。她并不确定她应该用多大力气。

 

Kylo的呼吸变得粗重了，他费了很大劲才能保持身体直立，他在她吞进更多他灼热时发出一声低吼。她溢出的一丝呻吟在他的阴茎上产生的震动几乎让他失去平衡，他知道他忍受不了多久了。他将手往下伸，把他的勃发从她口中拉出来，这让Rey一下子懵了。Kylo坐起来，抓住她的身体将她按到床上，他再次压在了她身上。Rey感到他在用自己的阴茎摩擦她的阴部，后者仍然因为之前的高潮而湿润。他倾下身在她唇上印下轻轻一吻，看着她，继续用自己摩挲着她。

 

“你在等什么，”她问，疑惑他为什么还不进入她。

 

“你，”他迅速回答。如果她让他停下来，他会毫不犹豫地起身，他想要她，但是要在她心甘情愿的情况下。

 

“我想要你，”她强调。“来吧，Kylo。我也想要你。”

 

“会有点痛，”他坦诚地告诉她。他知道她从来没被男人碰过，他是她的第一个。

 

“我知道，”她再次确认。

 

Kylo伸出手向下握住了他的勃起，开始慢慢地将自己推进她顺滑的阴部，保持着与她的眼神接触。在他终于进入她的阴道时，她吸了一口气。她的内壁紧紧地包裹着他，对这突然的入侵表示抵抗。他停下了动作，她真是难以置信的紧，他花了极大的努力才像他想要的那样插入她。

 

眼泪在她的眼角继续，她的呼吸变得困难了，但是她努力不去想那些痛苦。Kylo侧下身子亲吻了她两侧湿润的眼角，用怜悯的眼神低头看着她，Rey知道他对给她带来疼痛感到难过。

 

“对不起，”他低声说着。在Rey要出声保证她还好之前，他吻了她，将他的灼热完全插入了她的下面。她尖声叫了出来，但被他的嘴堵住了，在她努力习惯他的存在时，她的指甲深深地嵌进他的背。

 

疼痛慢慢过去，Rey准备好继续了。她停止了那个吻然后命令道：“不要停。”

 

Kylo向后收了回来，然后再次插入了她，她仍然有一点不舒服，但并没有超出她的忍受范围。她对着他抬高臀部，发出一阵呻吟。Kylo将她的反应看作是积极的信号，开始进进出出她的紧致，速度越来越快。Rey的双腿环绕在他的身体上，回应着他的每一次冲刺。她能感觉到在每次进入时她的内壁是如何紧紧的包裹着他的阴茎。

 

“Rey，”他在插入她时发出一声咆哮，他的前额压着她的，他们的身体覆盖在一层薄薄的汗水中。她感到他将自己深深埋入她时，她的汁液流到了他身上。他的速度还在加快，Rey知道他马上就要到了。

 

“我爱你，”她告诉他。在最后一次冲刺中，她听见他大声呼喊着她的名字，将精液射在了她的体内。紧跟着他的高潮，Kylo跌落在她身上，紧紧抱住她，大口地喘着气，将头埋在她的颈窝间。

 

过了一会儿，Kylo意识到他的整个重量都压在她娇小的身体上，可能都已经快把她压散架了。他赶紧翻过身背朝下，伸出手去关掉了灯，然后缩回来将她拉到他身边。Rey侧身躺着，她的背紧紧贴着Kylo宽阔的胸膛，他的手环抱着她的身体。他拉过一条毯子盖住他们，他们就要睡着了。

 

“我也爱你，Rey，”他在黑暗中对她耳语。他亲吻了她的脸颊，将头放回她旁边，她能感觉到他温暖的呼吸拍打在她的后颈上，她不出声地笑了。他抱紧了她然后命令道：“快睡吧。”

 

Rey闭上了眼睛，他再次抱紧了她，一丝浅浅的微笑爬上了她的唇。很快他们将进入梦乡，没有对等待他们的未来的担心，也没有对黎明到来时，他们要面临的决定的忧虑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：
> 
> 我希望你们喜欢这个故事！请留言给我。如果你喜欢这个故事，欢迎来看我的多章节的作品，那是一部展开比较慢一些的Reylo小说（译者注：作者大大的AO3账号是KylosKitten）。如果想看更多与Reylo相关的内容，欢迎在Tumblr 上关注我，我的账号是Clockwork-Cameo。
> 
> \---
> 
> 译者的话：
> 
> 呼他们搞完了我也终于搞完了……翻这个真的好赤鸡我每天都在体验心跳180(>д<)(>д<)
> 
> 然后就是……虽然这篇真的蛮霸道总裁的情节也没有非常特别大部分时间都在嘴上说着不要身体却很诚实，但是我真的挺喜欢最后这段sex的描写的……简直就是我想象中他们的first night该是的样子了❤️……
> 
> 还特别喜欢上一节的一句话：
> 
> “她知道像他一样活在灰色地带是一种怎样的滋味。在那里，他们永远不能做纯粹的黑或者白，只能是两者的混合。他们都是破碎的躯体，那边缘是如此参差不齐，但他们两人合在一起却能完美吻合，弥补对方不完整的缺口。”
> 
> 嗯就是他们了/(ㄒoㄒ)/……爆哭。
> 
> 食用愉快！❤️


End file.
